


Haunted By a Genocidal Child

by Marenol



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flower Pot Flowey, How Do I Tag, Reader Is Chill, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, chara's only solution is killing, dont want help from chara, frisk is worried for chara, maybe too chill, they regret killing the monsters, they think they are completly gone now, tho they dont actually mean it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenol/pseuds/Marenol
Summary: You think you are a normal person, you have a normal job and an okay house.Well, at least you thought you were a normal person until one day a barrier broke and frickin monsters come from the underground. Well, this wasn't NORMAL but not bad either (for you at least).You may be asking how monsters coming from the underground affected you?Because you were sure the reason you are haunted by a genocidal ghost child is their fault.





	1. Camping T͙̜̩̼͇̖̹̫͓̰r̨̯̟̹͓̦̩͚̟̝i̧̟̩̗͔̞̗͔̝̹p̡̩͓͔̺̤̻̙͓̹

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is uh, my first story (probably won't be the last course I have so many ideas lol) I'm kinda writing as it goes.  
> so ye :D have fun I guess

''OH MY GOD why are there SO MANY F*CKİNG MosQuiotes heRe!?'' you screamed at your friends. David was laughing at you while Ashley was in the same situation as you.

You went on a camping trip with your friends this weekend. İt was the beginning of the summer and it was hotter than last year. Probably it has something to do with the global warming. And you heard Mt. Ebott was the best for camping trips because of its cold and fresh air. İf you ignore the fact about missing children. 

Your mother always told you stories about Mt. Ebott. She still told you even tho you were a grown up now. 

_Your mother comes up to you and started clapping with a rhythm and said in a sing-song voice_

_''Listen to my words, Ebott will eat you, beware the curse! Monster Teeth go clack, clack, clack, If you climb the mountain, you won't come back!'' İt was the part of a song old people in the city liked to say. Tho no one remembered the whole song. Even she said this jokingly you could see a little bit worry in her eyes._

_''Pff mom I'm gonna be okay you worry too much. Besides monsters aren't real.'' She rolled her eyes but nodded anyway._

_''I know but I am not worried about the monsters. I am worried about the missing children. There might be a killer in the woods.'' Yeah okay you forgot about that now you were a little bit nervous too but you were not going to show that to your mother._

_''Don't worry mom Ashley and David are with me too. You know the killer will probably get bored because of Davids peace talk.''_

_As she laughed her eyed shined but you too know you were RİGHT. David was like a hippie trying to reason with **everyone**. Even the most angry person. İf he can't calm them down he would just give them a candy and say 'peace' then would slowly walk away. He was cool like that._

_''UGHHH Y/N are you planning on coming today????? I AM BURNİNG HERE'' Ashley called to you in front of the car_

_''Okay okay I'm coming,'' you tell your friend. You turn to your mom and smile_

_''See you soon mom.''_

_''See you soon sweetie.''_

''How the F*Ck THESE MOSQUITOS are İMMUNE to the pesticide????'' Ashley was spraying all around her like crazy. 

''Don't fight the nature and accept it, my friend.'' David was trying his hardest not to laugh and sound serious.

''Nature my ass!'' pff it was nice seeing those two bicker. You had weird friends. But that didn't matter to you. After all, you were weird too. But mostly chill. Okay, you were a little bit too **chill** at strange situations. Except for mosquitos. Those little fuckers made you lose all your chill.

Mosquitos were your number one **nemesis**.

I mean you didn't like bugs but you still never killed them either. You never kill bugs.

EXCEPT FOR MOSQUİTOS.

Fuck them.

Despite all the mosquitoes it was nice to be out here. Chilling air, the rustling of leaves. The wind was calmly whispering to your ears.

But...

Something felt...

Off?

It was too quiet.

Sun was about the go down in maybe fifty minutes? Both of your friends were laughing and arguing in the background. There was a knot in your stomach. You didn't understand why. 

''Guys I know we said we were going home tomorrow morning but... Maybe we should go now?''

Both of them turned their head on your way. You actually kinda felt bad but you probably shouldn't ignore your gut feeling. 

''Are you okay Y/N? You didn't get sick right?'' David had a worried expression.

''I don't think so but I don't feel very well.'' You could see a frown in Ashleys expression

''Well you should've told this earlier!'' you rubbed your neck sheepishly before you can say sorry Ashley got to her feet quickly ''Okay we are going now, march march!'' you smiled. You really had great friends.

-

After packaging everything three of you were ready and on your way to the car. There was silence in the air but it wasn't awkward so it was okay with you. You look up the sky. Sun still didn't go down but it probably is going to go down in **twenty-five minutes**. But the knot in your stomach still didn't go away and was starting to grow. You could see David's black car.

**20 minutes.**

Your vision started to get fuzzy.

**17 minutes**

Your friends were asking you something. But you couldn't make it out. You start to lose your balance. Someone catches you. You are in someone's arm. They start to run.

**16 minutes**

They place you somewhere soft. You can hear talking but can't make it out. You can hear car noises.

**15 minutes.**

You feel a shock wave wash over you. You start to black out

**10 minutes**

You can hear so many people talking. You vision darkens more.

 

**Y̛̼̬͖̦̹̟̝̣̹̌̈́̐̍̅̌͗ͅǪ̡͕͉͚̣̣͇̥̝̈́̿̇͐̒͛̌̉̊Ų̢̗̥͈̳̗͇̰̈̾͋͌̄͒̒͝ͅ ̡̺̫̻̥̩̭̝̖̇͊̉̒̋̾̾̊͘͝ͅB̢͖̭̫͔̣̝͖͈͔̔̑̌̂͐̃̾̿̕͘L̯͈̭̣̖̰̲̳̬̺̈̂̂͒̈́̇̅̎̿͐A̖̯͕̥̗̞͔̠̞͛̈̃̽͋͛̆̃̈̕ͅC̬̲̫̺̝̱͇̻͒̄̓̋̑͋̿̒̊͜͜͝K̨̤̗̘̼̣͇͚̥̐̽̂̒̎̌̽͒̊͠ͅO͔̲̻͔̠̹̯̪̣̝̅͋͌͑͋̒̓̇̊̏U̡̢̧̬͉̥͓͎͍͕̓̿͗̈́̈̄͊̾̃̒T̢̼͍̘̻͔̣̩̜̝͒̽̓̉̿̎̀̔̈́̚**

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Monsters were finally free. **A̶g̶a̶i̶n̶.**

''Oh my...'' A gentle and motherly figures soft voice speaks up. Making everyone snap out of their trance. 

''Isn't it beautiful, everyone?'' Another gentle voice but with too much guilt under that deep voice of his but you can still hear admire in his voice.

''Wow...It's even better than on TV.'' A small shy lizard says slowly. 

''WAY better! Better than ı ever imagined'' excitement in her voice

''Frisk, you LİVE this?!'' says roughly a s̶u̶s̶h̶i̶ fish warrior. But her voice is far from angry. ''The sunlight is so nice... And the air is so fresh!'' 

''I really do feel alive!'' she finishes off smiling.

''HEY SANS... WHATS THAT GİANT BALL?'' Loud but a curious skeleton monster asks his older brother

''we call that 'the sun,' my friend.'' he watches as his younger but taller brother looks up to the sky in awe again. He turns to the sun, that is disappearing slowly, as well. 

''and it seems like we are lucky enough to see a the sun,''

 

''afterall... the sun is proably about to go down in **1̧̛̜͍̦̗̟̤̣̬̉͑̃̅̀̎̽̋͜0̹͇͇̬̖̹̺̇̃͂̓̈́̿͑̈́͜ͅͅ ̡̤͖̻̜̫̬̬̥̉̅͑̈́͂̇̌̽̕͝ͅm̢̭̯̱̩̹̗̟̝̱̒͂̂̾͆̊͐͌i̡̧̮̺͕̬̱̘͔͎͗̍͑̉̏̈́͒̒͌̕ṇ̢̨̢̡͍̞̪͚̟̽͆̆̾̍̂͛͌̂̕ư̧̜̱̘̲͎͖̹͖̜̓͑̏̂͗̏̓̽t̢̢͎͙̮̫̖͓̲̺̍̔̈́̃͗͛̈́͑̚e̗̖̝͓̤̫̜̰̺͕̓̓̃̈́͑̍̃̈́͋͘s̛̬̺̞̝̦̙̜͙̙̀̈̽̌͐̊̿̕͜...**


	2. DETERMİNATİON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You forgot to buy groceries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you guys could give me writing tips that would be nice.

Ugh, your head was killing you what was with the headache. Did you get drunk or something. You lay down a little while eyes closed. You slowly get to a sitting position. Huh, you were in a hospital. But how did you get here tho is a myst-

Y̶o̶u̶ ̶f̶e̶e̶l̶ ̶f̶r̶u̶s̶t̶r̶a̶t̶i̶o̶n̶?̶ 

CRASH

You quickly look to your right and see a broken vase in the ground.

...

Did you do that? But you didn't feel anything. God damn, this was creepy. While you were distracted the door opens and you see a doctor. She probably heard the glass shattering

''Ah I see you are awake Miss. My name is Dr. Emma nice to meet you.'' She has dark brown hair and a little bit dark tan. Her hair is in a bun. She adjusts her glasses and looks at to you.

''Uh yeah same. My name is Y/N...'' You see her looking at the ground then to you 

''Are you okay?'' The tone of her voice is monotone and it kinda makes you go on edge tho the reason you are on edge is probably because of the vase. ''Yeah I kinda accidentally bumped into it?'' you ask more like a question, she nods. 

''Do you remember how you get here?'' you start to think then you remember. 

''Oh. Yeah... I do.'' She sighs ''Did I get poisoned or something?'' you ask her questioningly or maybe it is because of those little fuckers who drank your blood. After all, you can't know what kind of disease those creatures can carry.

''No you did not,'' There is a pause. Oh god, this is too awkward. Wasn't doctors supposed to wear fake smiles or something when something bad happened? Faking a smile would be less awkward.

''Over the past days some big things happened, and there have been people like you who passed out randomly because of....'' she trails off looking thoughtful. Then looks back at you

''Monsters, the new race.''

.

..

...

''Oh. Okay.'' You can see a clear shock pass her face. I mean you are pretty shocked too, cause holy shit monsters? Maybe you are in a shock too, you do kinda feel dizzy. After all, a **normal** person would've freaked out or laughed at her face. 

Your eyes narrow at the thought that came into your mind right now. Dr. Emma looks at you, it looks like she is questioning you or probably thinks you are now out of shock.

''I forgot to buy groceries.'' She visibly facepalms. And you were planning to make a salad when you were back home. Why did you forget to buy them? İf you did you could have eaten salad when you were home. You love salad.

At that moment you friend Ashley comes running into your room. Doctor Emma looks startled.

''Y/N I heard YOU WOKE UP- oh hi doctor Emma.'' She waves at her. The doctor just nods and leaves saying nothing else. She looks done with this bullshit.

Finally, awkwardness is gone. You look at Ashley. She looks at you

''Holy shit monsters are real.'' you probably shouldn't have said that cause she just starts talkiing reaaaally fast and you can't just focus on her cause your mind is still fuzzy. İt feels like there is a tightness in your heart. Your hand goes there without you noticing it. 

''- I mean can you believe it monsters are frickin real its like AN ANİME-'' it seems like she finally noticed your dazed state

''oh shit u ok?'' you wave her off 

''Yeah you just talk too much.'' She smiles softly. Damn, that's a first she normally smirks. 

''You know you kinda worried us when you passed out on us like that.'' You sheepishly rub your neck.

''Uhh sorry? Oh, and where is David?'' she gives you a flat look.

''You can probably guess.''

''Is he protesting for monsters to get rights or something?'' She gives you a thumbs up

''Bingo! He is giving peace candies or something like that'' She winks at you. You smile, you really do have great friends.

''So can you elaborate on the monsters a little bit more cause I still don't get why monsters being real and me blacking out has a connection.''

 

_Chara's P.O.V._

Ugh, how can a ghost have a headache? I mean come on I'm dead why do I still feel things like this. Right, Frisk. If Frisk feels something ı can connect to them and feel too, after all, our souls(determination?) is connected.

...

Well, it seems like my plan failed again if I am still connected to Frisk.

Yay, I couldn't die great. AGAİN.

When I finally decide to open my eyes all I see is white.

I scrunch my face in disgust. I frickin hate hospitals. I look down and see a person? 

Who the fuck is this? Great more mysteries that I would love to solve. But where is Frisk?

...

OH FUCK NO

I am internally screaming right now. I try to cut my ties with Frisk and Finally maybe get some peace in **HELL** but nooooo. 

I fucking hate everything.

Seems like the human woke up while I was having an internal crisis. I swing my leg at the vase out of anger.

It falls to the ground and shatters. S̶e̶e̶m̶s̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶i̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶ ̶s̶t̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶i̶n̶t̶e̶r̶a̶c̶t̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶o̶r̶l̶d̶ ̶a̶ ̶l̶i̶t̶t̶l̶e̶ ̶b̶i̶t̶ ̶b̶e̶c̶o̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶d̶e̶t̶e̶r̶m̶i̶n̶a̶t̶i̶o̶n̶

Ops.

Tho seeing the creeped out and alerted expression on the human makes me smile.

Maybe I am a sadist.

Huh, that would explain a lot of things actually.

A doctor comes through the door. She has a flat look on her face. She looks done with life and it's bullshit.

Like me.

Tho I really **am** done with life.

After all, I am **dead**.

''Ah I see you are awake Miss. My name is Dr. Emma nice to meet you.'' The human looks pretty on edge and awkward... (Probably because of me shattering the vase.)

What a great combination!

''Uh yeah same. My name is Y/N...'' Y/N huh what a strange name. 

Wait how did I even get connected with this human. They go on talking but I don't listen to them. I start thinking. What was the last thing I remembered? The last thing I remember is not wanting to die-

OH YEAH, DETERMİNATİON.

TOTALLY DİDN'T FORGOT ABOUT THAT AT ALL. 

But why is this human? I look curiously over to her.

''Over the past days some big things happened, and there have been people like you who passed out randomly because of....'' I looked at the women it seemed like she was trying to find good words for something.

I had a good idea what that something might be.

''Monsters.'' I looked at the human who is in a sitting position.

...

''Oh okay.'' 

Okay ı admit I was a little bit dumbfounded. I didn't have any words for that response so I look back to the doctor. She looks shocked. Expected. Wait did this human didn't believe what the doctor said? The human's eyes narrowed. I roll my eyes. 

'Took you long enough to comprehend that' 

''I forgot to buy groceries.'' 

I facepalm.

The doctor seems to be thinking like me as well cause she facepalms too.

Is there something wrong with this human?

At least they didn't look like they hated the monsters.

Cause if they **did.**

They would be in a **good time.**

Another human comes running through the door. Great more humans. İ don' have any more interest in this conversation so I start thinking of a way to get out of this situation.

Maybe somehow if I can connect to Frisk then-

...

No.

Maybe it's better this way.

After all, there isn't someone who forces Frisk to reset anymore.

Frisk is probably really happy now.

Frisk doesn't need me.

Whatever I don't need them either. 

Ugh, ı internally groan. First thing first let's figure out why I am with this human.

I return to the y/n's soul.

They have a red soul.

DETERMİNATİON.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably later I will come back these chapters and edit it :d

**Author's Note:**

> "Once Upon A Time" - A Nursery Rhyme [Original Undertale Lyrics]


End file.
